


Это его работа

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want to promote Picard and make him an admiral, but the q-continuum objects. In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.</p><p>Пикарда хотят сделать адмиралом и оставить на Земле, но это совсем не устраивает кью-континуум.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это его работа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - xenya-m.

За столом сидели двое мужчин и женщина. Все трое были убелены сединами и выглядели сурово и строго. На всех троих была форма звездного флота. 

Говорила женщина — тощая блондинка с прямой, как доска, спиной:

— Таким образом, я считаю, что капитан Пикард сможет принести гораздо больше пользы, отправившись в миссию на «Энтерпрайзе». Для того чтобы стать адмиралом, он слишком мягок там, где нужна твердость. Во время инцидента с боргом...

— Да, да, вы уже ввели нас в курс дела, адмирал Нечаева. Однако я все равно думаю, что Пикард легко справится с обязанностями адмирала, — возразил один из мужчин. — Я вовсе не предлагаю отправить его в зону военных действий. Нам нужны кадры здесь, на Земле. Подумайте только, какую пользу он сможет принести, читая лекции в Академии!

— Адмирал Куин, я категорически не согласна. Он мой непосредственный подчиненный...

— ... с которым у вас так и не получилось наладить бесконфликтную работу. Адмирал Нечаева, я начинаю подозревать, что вы препятствуете продвижению капитана Пикарда в силу личных причин! — с раздражением сказал второй мужчина.

— Ты совершенно прав, мой неразумный друг, она и правда пытается помешать продвижению Пикарда из личной неприязни. Однако какая ирония — Пикард и сам без сожалений променял бы службу на Земле на еще одну миссию! — раздался вдруг голос, который совершенно точно не принадлежал ни одному из собеседников. Все трое одновременно обернулись, а затем попытались активировать связь, но коммуникаторы не работали. Мужчина, который теперь сидел с ними за столом — высокий блондин в форме звездного флота, только не современной, а той, что носили лет сорок назад, — улыбнулся и виновато пожал плечами: — Связи нет. И не кричите, вас не услышат. Если не догадались, дверь тоже заперта.

— Кто вы? Как вы сюда попали? Здесь закрытое совещание! — воскликнул адмирал Берг и, вскочив на ноги, бросился к двери и яростно дернул за ручку. Та не поддалась.

— Она догадалась, — сказал мужчина и кивком указал на Нечаеву.

— Кью? — спросила та. — Но вы не тот Кью, который появлялся на «Энтерпрайзе»?

— Конечно, я не он! — с содроганием произнес мужчина. — Ни капли не похож! И может, вы все снова сядете? Нам надо кое-что обсудить! Не люблю говорить, когда больше внимания уделяют не мне, а дверной ручке.

Адмиралы переглянулись, и Берг медленно сел на место.

— Что вы хотите обсудить, Кью? — спросила Нечаева.

— Капитана Пикарда, конечно же! Должен заметить, что решение, которое вы собирались принять через двенадцать минут, а именно сделать Пикарда адмиралом запаса, неприемлемо. Дорогой Жан-Люк должен летать! Нельзя запереть птицу в клетке! Нельзя отрезать ей крылья! — Кью приложил руку к сердцу. Выражение лица у него было фальшивым насквозь.

— Почему? — спросил адмирал Куин. — Мы готовы выслушать ваше мнение, но вы должны назвать причину.

— Разве желания кью-континуума недостаточно? Заметьте, я действую по-хорошему, а ведь мог бы просто внушить вам, что вы сами так решили.

— Желание кью-континуума — важный аргумент, — дипломатично заметил Берг. — Но нам все же хотелось бы услышать, на чем оно основано.

Кью тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза:

— Ненавижу объяснять недоразвитым видам! Это так утомительно! Ну ладно, раз уж вы прошли наш маленький тест, думаю, у вас хватит мозгов понять меня, если, конечно, я буду использовать не слишком длинные слова. Вы в курсе, что каждый кью отвечает за определенное количество разумных рас?

— Нет, капитан Пикард об этом не докладывал.

— Поразительное невежество! Ну, теперь вы знаете. И Кью — тот Кью, который отвечает за вас, людей, также следит еще за десятью тысячами пятьюстами восемью расами.

— Десятью тысячами? — присвистнул Куин.

— Да, это очень мало, — почти смущенно сказал Кью. — Работы на пять минут в столетие. Но мы делим расы между всеми кью, чтобы никто не заскучал. Вернее, чтобы все скучали в равной степени. Теперь понятно?

Кью замолчал и посмотрел на троих адмиралов, явно ожидая реакции. Ее не было.

— Ну? — наконец спросил он. — Вы оценили масштаб проблемы?

— Признаться, не совсем, — сказал адмирал Берг. — Не могли бы вы прояснить...

— Вот почему я терпеть не могу работать с неразвитыми существами! Приходится объяснять такую ерунду! Вы же читали отчеты Пикарда? Что Кью ненавидит даже больше, чем прочие кью? Чем даже Кью или Кью? Скуку! До того как стать экзаменатором человечества, он доставал всех — закончив свою часть работы, лез в чужие дела, давал непрошеные советы, брал без спроса корабли и воровал планеты! И это в лучшем случае! От него было не отвязаться! Вы не представляете, каким он становится, когда ему скучно, просто не представляете! Я бы лучше переспал с трибблом, чем провел со скучающим Кью пять минут! Он ноет, он всех дергает и лезет под руку! Он для развлечения перекрасил кардассианцев в розовый цвет, ввел на Вулкане моду на мужские платья и сделал клингонам ребристые лбы. А если бы мы не заметили? Если бы не исправили?

— У клингонов до сих пор ребристые лбы, — поправила его Нечаева.

— Что, правда? — удивился Кью. — И многие успели это заметить?

— Практически все, кто имеет с ними дело.

— Тогда, пожалуй, менять поздно. Не важно! Речь не о клингонах, а о Кью. Итак, он был совершенно невыносим, пока нам не пришло в голову скинуться по паре рас с каждого и отдать ему. Чего не сделаешь ради собственного спокойствия! К огромному счастью, ему достались и люди. И — о чудо — это сработало! Случилось невероятное: Кью увлекся!

— Людьми? — спросила Нечаева с удивлением.

Кью сделал такое лицо, будто она предположила, что в кью-континууме находят привлекательными орионских слизняков:

— Конечно нет! Чем вообще может заинтересовать ваша недоразвитая раса? Вы же скучнее тараканов! Нет, он увлекся Пикардом — тот все-таки поинтереснее общей массы. Речи он произносит очень смешные, даже я оценил! — Кью пожал плечами. — Это, конечно, сомнительное достижение. Все-таки, согласитесь, испытывать влечение к низшим формам жизни — еще тот моветон. Пару раз переспать с ференги или хортой — это забавно, но интересоваться их жизнью дольше пяти минут? Ладно, не важно! Мы не осуждаем Кью за его увлечение, каким бы извращенным оно не казалось, потому что в результате он перестал мешать остальным! Вот уже семь лет он посвящает Пикарду все свободное время! И это восхитительно! В континууме царят покой и порядок! Покой и порядок, понимаете?

— Он же появляется на «Энтерпрайзе» раз в год? — спросила Нечаева.

Кью взмахнул рукой, отчего на стене напротив возник огромный монитор:

— Не говорите ему, что я вам это показал.

На мониторе появилась небольшая комната, в которой царил полный беспорядок. Такая могла бы принадлежать обычному земному подростку или взрослому, который так и не перерос юношеский бунт: стены были украшены плакатами с надписями типа «Революция ради революции», «Анархия — сестра энтропии», «Не поваляешь — не оценишь разумность». На одном из постеров было голографическое изображение «Энтерпрайза» — корабль как раз выходил на орбиту маленькой оранжевой планеты. На еще одном — фотография капитана Пикарда в полный рост, с надписью «Никогда бы не подумал, что Кью способен к сопереживанию» и неразборчивой подписью.  
На кровати, заваленной одеждой — в основном формами звездного флота, — лежал тот самый Кью. Он заложил руки за голову и мечтательно улыбался. Глаза его были прикованы к телевизору допотопной модели. Показывали «Энтерпрайз» — на мостике Райкер, Трой и Пикард что-то горячо обсуждали.

— Общее совещание через пять минут. Райкер, Трой, вы должны присутствовать, — сказал наконец Пикард. — Дейта, вы тоже. Нам не помешает экспертное мнение.

Дейта начал отвечать, но тут капитана окружило мерцающее сияние. Он сделал такой жест, будто пытался стряхнуть с себя свет, но, конечно, из этого ничего не вышло. Пикард нетвердо шагнул вперед, вытянул руку, собираясь что-то приказать, и упал.

Кью чуть ли не подскочил на кровати, а затем протянул руку, и в ней возник большой стакан попкорна. Кью отправил в рот полную горсть и, начав нервно жевать, щелкнул пальцами. Телевизионная программа сменилась. Теперь капитан Пикард находился в своей каюте и готовился ко сну. Он сел на кровать, снял ботинки и начал стягивать форму.

Другой Кью поспешно махнул рукой, убирая монитор.

— Конечно, вы понимаете, что все это — аллегория, метафора? — сказал он. — Кью-континуум недоступен пониманию человека, так что ваш мозг просто облачает происходящее в доступную форму.

— Конечно.

— Вот и хорошо. Но теперь-то вам ясно, насколько важен Пикард? Думаете, если он целыми днями будет читать лекции студентам и перекладывать бумажки с одного стола на другой, то сможет удержать внимание Кью? Нет, тут нужны страх, волнение, азарт, безумные пришельцы и злобные сущности! Тут нужен дальний космос!

— Но, Кью, — осторожно начал адмирал Куин, — вам не кажется, что проблемы кью-континуума должен решать сам континуум? И что прибегать для этого к услугам людей не очень-то честно?

— Мы хотели прибегнуть к услугам кью, — пожал плечами Кью. — Но когда я предложил Пикарду стать кью, тот отказался. Что ж, сам виноват — проворонил шанс уравновесить ситуацию. Пусть теперь разбирается своими силами. Хотя это, конечно, как если бы муравей пытался отогнать слона — суеты много, толку никакого.

— Неужели Пикард — единственный, кто может решить проблему?

— Вы что, не слушали? Да, единственный! — Кью возмущенно всплеснул руками. — В любом случае Кью рассказывал, что вы любите играть в дипломатию, устанавливать контакты с новым и неизведанным и другие подобные глупости. Разве это не прекрасная возможность для Пикарда? Ему предстоит познать столько неизведанного, что на всю жизнь хватит и еще останется! И, поверьте мне, тут речь идет не о спокойствии континуума, а о порядке во всей вселенной! Представьте, сколько хаоса, разрухи, неразберихи Кью принесет, если снова почувствует скуку? Исправлять за ним — замучаешься. — Кью внимательно оглядел адмиралов. — Ну, вижу, теперь вы примете разумное решение. Так что пока-пока! Да, и еще раз — не говорите Кью, что я показал вам континуум. Вообще не упоминайте о том, что я забегал. А то, боюсь, будет скандал! Ну и с клингонами вышло не очень, должен признать. Ума не приложу, как их пропустил!

С этими словами Кью исчез во вспышке голубого света.

Адмиралы переглянулись.

— Думаю, нам придется с вами согласиться, адмирал Нечаева, — сказал, наконец, Берг. — Дипломатические контакты — это важно. А контакты с кью-континуумом важны вдвойне.

— Вы были правы, а мы — нет, — поддержал его Куин. — Пикард был прекрасным капитаном на «Энтерпрайзе-Д», он же должен стать капитаном на «Е».

— Но... — теперь уже засомневалась Нечаева. — Но вам не жалко самого Пикарда?

— Это его работа, в конце концов, — сказал Куин. Его голос звучал почти смущенно. — Он справится!


End file.
